From Above
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: Elphaba Thropp's death was announced 12 years ago. When Kolton Monet comes to visit Colwen Grounds, he finds out some interesting things about both Elphaba and her Father. Her real father. Elphaba/OC (don't worry that's not the main pairing!) and Fiyeraba. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hi again! Yes, I know I haven't finished East and West. Technically, I have, I just haven't posted it. This story is completely different, and I will still be working on EaW. **

**This is an AU story... that I was inspired to write while guessing what in the name of Oz was happening in Ultimate Queen of Ciffies's ****_Ocean's Daughter, _****which is a really wonderful story that you should read if you haven't.**

**DISCLAIMER; Wicked isn't mine... Elphaba isn't mine... Glinda isn't mine... Frex isn't mine (thank Oz)... Melena isn't mine... Nessa isn't mine... None of the locations are mine... Okay. Everything aside from the storyline, Ellany Emerson, and Kolton Monet belongs to someone other than me.**

* * *

Ellany Emerson, the baker's wife, had lived in Nest Hardings since the day she was born. She was a Unionist in name, but one to believe in miracles. Well, maybe not 'miracles', per se, but definitely 'signs'.

And so it was that when Frexspar and Melena Thropp returned to Munchkinland after their year long seclusion period after their marriage- as was custom in that time and place- with a tiny green-skinned baby, Ellany- along with nearly everyone else who saw the child- accepted her as a sign from above.

After all, was green not the color most widely associated with Oz? Was the Glorious City of Emeralds not built of block of the same color? And so was the little girl with green skin not certainly a sign; a vessel of holiness?

Of course, had the story ever really been told, Ellany would have known that the child Elphaba was no more the Governor's daughter than she was herself.

No, Elphaba had been found by Melena on the front step of the Thropps' cabin not a week before their departure.

Frex had agreed to adopt the child only because of his soft-hearted bride. He himself found her skin revolting, but Melena had been a dement that they keep the baby, and all of Munchkinland accepted her not only as the governor's daughter, but as a goddess as well.

But this story was never told, and so Ellany Emerson- along with most everyone else- never knew that the child they called "miracle", "Godsend", and "angel", was not, in fact, a Thropp.

The Thropp family suffered greatly the next few years. After the birth of their second child, Nessarose, Melena took ill and died.

All of the east mourned her, and the funeral lasted a full three days, as was Unionist custom, and was complete with fasting and ten traditional burning of the body. Melena's ashes were buried in the Nest Hardings Garden of Serenity.

The night of the burial was the last time anyone saw the elder Thropp daughter, before it was announced that she, too, had caught the illness, and was dead.

**So... Yeah. What did you think? Favorite lines? I know it was a weird set up...**


	2. Chapter 1 Kolton

**Hihi again, my faithful followers**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies; yup. Frex. Evil. Isn't that a given? Don't worry, now i have to find another way to kill him off! **

**EmeraldElphaba; what? Do you doubt my ability to kill of my favorite heroine of all time? **

**So... Favorite lines or any other thoughts on this are appreciated. I think I'll have the reward today be... Creme brûlée! Or cake, if you don't like creme brûlée.**

**Disclaimer; if I owned wicked, why would I write a disclaimer in the first place?**

* * *

Kolton Hector Monet was the son of The Lord Monet as well as the nephew of King Brighton Tiggular of the Vinkus. He liked to think of himself as devilishly handsome and overwhelmingly charming, and most would agree. He liked to think of himself as a non-traditional "bad-boy", and he was.

But the one blemish on his reputation was his intelligence.

At 19 years old, he'd already completed his junior year at Shiz University. He would graduate the following year with a double major in Ozian History and Architecture, along with a minor in Political Sciences.

That was if he could get through the year without getting expelled.

Kolton sighed. It had been a long week, complete with a heated argument with his father and a dramatic break-up with his girlfriend, Clia Morrin.

And what had come of it? He was being forced to spend the two weeks of Lurlinemas break in Munchkinland (Munchkinland, of all places) with Governor Thropp. And why? To do field research for a project in his architecture class regarding historic homes.

His carriage rolled to a stop in front of Colwen Grounds, seat of Munchkinland's government, and he looked it over with a keen eye.

The oldest part of the mansion was the western wing, the newest being the southern. Kolton could tell this just from looking at the place.

He sighed, grabbed his suitcase, and climbed out of the carriage.

His driver nodded curtly to him as he walked up the steps to the large Quoxwood door sand knocked sharply.

The door was opened by a girl about 15 years old.

"Hello," she greeted him. Her accent was unfamiliar, but with the slight twang that came from living in Munchkinland.

Kolton nodded to her and smiled charmingly. "I'm Kolton Monet. I'm staying with governor Thropp for two weeks."

The girl nodded. "So _you're_ the Shiz student." She looked him over and smiled approvingly. "Come in."

He inclined his head and followed her inside.

"Who was at the door, Rea?" Asked a deep, male voice, and a tall, trim man walked into the entry hall.

Kolton held out a hand. "Kolton Monet, your eminence." Governor Thropp took the hand, his expression impassive.

"Ah, Master Monet. I've heard a lot about you."

Kolton flashed a brash grin. "Really? Good things?"

Frexspar's jaw twitched. "Some."

The younger boy frowned. "Ah. Well, perhaps I can improve your opinion of me in these next two weeks."

The governor's eyebrows crept up his forehead and almost disappeared into his toupee. "I doubt that."

Kolton decided right then and there that he did not like Governor Thropp.

"My daughter and I were just about to have lunch. You're welcome to join us," Frex offered.

"Thank you, sir."

The older man dismissively waved a hand. "Rea, take Master Monet's bag up to a guest suite."

Rea, the maid, bobbed a curtsy. "Yessir." She took Kolton's bag, and he winked suavely at her before she vanished into a hallway, leaving Kolton alone to accompany Frex to the dining hall.

Lunch with the Governor and his daughter didn't start out all that bad. Actually, Nessarose was very intrigued by what Kolton had learned in Political Sciences, which she'd been preparing to major in for three years now, as she would inherit the position of Governor from her father.

"And what of your architecture class?" Nessarose asked him after a long while.

Kolton shrugged. "I've always been really interested in it, and the different time periods and how they're reflected in architecture is intriguing, and it is compatible with Ozian History. Your Colwen Grounds, or at least the western wing of it, was built during the war between Munchkinland and the Glikkus over 600 years ago. It most likely had a lot of hidden doors and tunnels, though they may now be overgrown or destroyed."

Nessarose nodded. "Fascinating."

But Frex was frowning. "You are not permitted in the western wing of the mansion, young sir."

"Why not? I need to make my paper as accurate as possible, and the design of that part of the building looked absolutely exquisite from the outside."

"Then you may study it from the outside. I've been generous in letting you work here, but should I find that you've been there I will personally remove you from the property."

That sounded pretty good to Kolton, as he didn't want to be here to begin with, but now he was curious.

Still, he didn't want to cross he governor.

He'd ask Nessarose about it later.

* * *

The door to the western wing was not Quoxwood, as the rest of the wood in the mansion was. It was unfamiliar, near to Waewood, but darker, and harder. But the design was Vinkun.

Kolton ran a hand over the intricately carved handle. It was locked. Original plating from the war. Nearly impossible to break into.

Except...

"I thought my father forbade you from going into the western wing."

Kolton turned to see Nessarose, hands on her hips, striding toward him.

He smiled dangerously. "But I'm not in the western wing, am I? I was merely admiring the door. It's the original, you know. From back when the General of War resided here. General Hadrian Thropp, the first _Eminent_ Thropp after the war."

Nessarose narrowed her eyes. "Very well. I suppose there's no harm in that. But I'd watch myself if I were you." She straightened and stuck her chin in the air, drawing up to her full 5 feet and 2 inches.

Kolton inclined his head. "I have no intention of procuring your father's wrath, Miss Thropp."

"Good," she said shortly, and turned.

No, Kolton was not a fan of the Thropps.

He turned back to the door.

The lock, he noted, was not designed to keep someone out, but rather, the keep someone in.

**So, Nessa's not disabled in this story. And why do we think Frex doesn't want Kolton in the western wing? Yes; Kolton is Fiyeros cousin. Yero himself, however, doesn't come into the story until much later; sorry.**


End file.
